League Judgement- Amumu
by prince.scythe
Summary: just another league judgement from a fan.


Hi guys,I'm Wolf Ecchimore from and it's my first time writing a champion judgement (first time to write anything online,actually,other than forum complaints or report) So I hope you'd like my judgement on Amumu,poor mummy. And too bad I can't post this on NA's forum...I created and NA account but I can't create a summoner...(I can't play at NA's server)

I'm open to any kind of comments... :) and still workin out Azir's judgement and still writing Aatrox's.

Candidate:Amumu Date:16 CLE

Observation

Amumu is holding the hand of High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake as they walked on the halls of the Institute of War to the Reflection Chamber. Guards in the halls are somewhat intrugued and confused whether the being walking with the High Councilor's hand was a child or a yordle wrapped in bandages,the yellow glow of its eyes startled them as Amumu returned their gazes to them.

"Beyond that chamber is your final test,Amumu,and soon you'll be sent to the field and be with your friend Annie",the High Councilor said as led Amumu to the front of the Reflection Chamber,smiled and left...

"Thank you,High Councilor",Amumu said,in his eternally sad and bit coarse voice

"The truest opponent lies within"

"I wish the 'truest opponent' would be my friend forever",as he push the door with his bandaged head and entered the darkness.

Reflection

Amumu remembered the darkness. It was the same darkness in his chamber as he emerged from his tomb. He was a mummy,and he doesn't have clue about his life. And the worst part,He's alone. Amumu doesn't like to be alone. He stumbles from his coffin...banged against a wall...and searched blindly for the door. He found the stone slab that covers the door and pushed it out of the way. Walked up to the set of stairs and pushed the final stone slab that covered the outer part of the tomb chamber.

Light poured as Shurima's glorious sun reached Amumu's eyes. And heart. For that moment he had hope of someone would be his friend and find friendship. Amumu ventured to the nearest settlement of a Shuriman tribe in the great desert.

He found 3 boys playing with a ball. And Amumu,filled with excitement,rushed to meet them. But as the boys noticed the unusual being approaching...they were scared and unsure. And a boy threw rocks at him and the other one cursed,both thinking that the hideous creature would go away...Amumu,in his anger,tossed his bandage from his small arms and immediately wrapped around the boy's neck and killed the stone throwing boy. Amumu did not expect that his bandages would be too strong and be emebeded by the cursing boy rushed at him,but he too,was unwillingly killed by Amumu's tantrums.

As the 3rd boy saw this...he fled from the monster,towards the center of the settlement and shouting about the monster,as Amumu ran after him,babbling apologies and explaining on how he didn't mean it on which the boy did not hear nor care.

As Amumu was rushing after the boy,the nomad folks were hurling stones,bricks and other projectiles to him,the hideous monster,as they overwhelmingly and desperately force him to go away. As such lengths a spear was fired toward him,although Amumu was able to dodge it,it scratched his left shoulder,and suddenly a man hit his head so hard with a club that he fell back to the ground. As the shoulder healed itself in a second,Amumu stood up and in his rage and wrath...unleashes his anger.

The curse of the sad mummy wrapped around the tribe as its inhabitants were wrapped by bandages,and in a moment,the humans turned into dust.

"No,no,no...come back. I didn't mean it." he cried in vain as he was again alone in the desert.

Then the thick darkness covered him again and as the darkness faded,the scene was changed. Amumu was in the jungle of the Voodoo lands. The murky darkness of the forest was where he was hiding when he was watching Annie playing in the woods.

"Ready or not,here I come...oh Tibbers...come out,come out wherever you are."

Tibbers emerges from the bush "There you are!" Annie giggled in delight as the bear licked her. Then Annie fell and scraped her knee.

"Ow! See what you did you,you silly bear." Annie said,and then Amumu slipped from the rock he was standing behind the tree and fell to the bush close to Annie.

"Who's there?"

"Don't come near me"

"Come on,don't be afraid,I won't hurt you",Annie reassuringly said

"Promise me,don't run away from me,okay?" he said as he emerges from the bush.

"I promise,cross my heart. Hihihi" Annie said as she giggles.

"Hi,I'm Amumu"

"Hi,A-mew mew,I'm Annie,that's A. N. I. E. Annie, and this is my bear,Tibbers" Annie said as she smile and held Tibbers (a stuffed-toy now) towards him

"You are not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of you,silly mew mew?" as Annie talked towards him and her knee suddenly ache "Ow,ouchies"

"Here,let me help you.." as Amumu wrapped a bandage around Annie's knee.

"Let's be friends forever." Amumu and then Annie chuckled.

"Why do you want to enter the League,Amumu?"

"Annie?"

"Why do you want to enter the League,Amumu?"

"To protect and be with you,my friend,Annie"

"How does it feel exposing your mind?"

"What are you talking about,Annie?"

The illusion dispersed,a summoner appeared in front of Amumu,they were in the Reflection Chamber again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a summoner,Amumu, and may I ask,how does it feel exposing your mind?"

"It feel like I want to cry,summoner."

"Welcome to the League of Legend,Amumu"

"Can I ask you a question,summoner?"

"What is it,Amumu?"

"Had Annie been here before?"

"Yes,why?"

"Because I see the Reflection Chamber been darkened by fire,only she can do this,Is she in the League now?"

"Yes,and soon will you,as High Councilor Kiersta will lead you the way."

"One last thing,summoner"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends forever?"


End file.
